


[Fanart] We live in shades of grey...

by SolitarianKnight (orphan_account)



Series: Shades of Grey [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3.03, Don't Kill Me, Fanart, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Omg don't kill me, charcoal FTW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SolitarianKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick bit of terribly done fanart inspired by uncle pedo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] We live in shades of grey...

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so...this is a thing. I'm reaaaaallly sorry. I don't normally do portraits with my charcoal and this is my second one and I chose life!
> 
> Photo used: http://data3.whicdn.com/images/78347034/large.gif
> 
> Also, side note, his hair was surprisingly easier then i thought it would be, it was the damn mouth that got me.

"You and I, we live in shades of grey"

**Author's Note:**

> I think ultimately I used the wrong gif. The lighting was no bueno because he was facing right and the light was coming from the right and thus half of his face is so white it's hard to translate with charcoal(at least for me). It left my sketch looking half like he was facing right and half like he was looking dead straight and thus his left cheek looks fat X-x


End file.
